1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an acoustic board and in particular to one which can effectively isolate the noise from one side to another.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been found that various conventional acoustic boards have been developed to meet the increasing need of isolating a noise from one side to the other. However, some are too bulky in volume and difficult to construct while others are too expensive for most people.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an acoustic board which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.
This invention is related to an improvement in the structure of an acoustic board.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide an improvement of an acoustic board which can effectively isolate the noise from one side to another.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an improvement of an acoustic board which is low in cost.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improvement of an acoustic board which is simple in construction.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, an acoustic board includes a rectangular frame, a rectangular panel formed with a plurality of conical holes and sized to engage with the rectangular frame, a plurality of large sound collecting members each having an open end and mounted on an inner bottom of the rectangular frame, and a plurality of small sound collecting members each having an open end and mounted on the inner bottom of the rectangular frame, whereby sound will be confined within the sound collecting members thereby largely decreasing noise in magnitude and therefore effectively isolating the noise from one side to another.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.